


Mother

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard sees his mother in the past and talks to Sara about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother

“What’s with the face?”

Leonard looked up from his deep thoughts to see Sara coming up to him. He absently swirled his drink while meeting her stare. Her plan to tease him dissipated and her face grew curious as he looked back down at his scotch with a sigh. He was tempted to lie to her. To tell her everything was fine. But this was Sara and for some reason even _before_ they started a relationship he felt like he could… Share things with her. 

“I saw my mother today.”

“You did? When?” she asked, taking a seat across from him.

They were in Rip’s study. A place Leonard went to to be alone when the good Captain was asleep in his private bunk. Well, _that_ , and to find the good booze. He took another long drink of scotch, noting that the glass might be too empty for this conversation, and stood to get a refill while talking. 

“At the market,” he said, lifting up at glass decanter and popping off the top. He sniffed the inside of the container and, happy with his choice, he refilled his glass. “When we went behind the crates of apples to lose Darhk’s men.”

Sara’s brows furrowed as she tried to remember who she’d seen. To be honest, she’d been more worried about the men they were hiding from than those who had scattered around them at the sound of gunshots. Sara paused in her thoughts as she remembered a woman with coiled, black hair near the bin filled with oranges at the farmer’s market. She’d had light-bronzed skin and full lips… And dazzling blue eyes. 

“She was wearing the orange dress,” said Sara. 

“Yes.” He turned, now holding two glasses, and handed one to Sara. She thanked him quickly before taking a small sip. “It surprised me to see her. Around this time, I’m at home changing Lisa’s diapers because she left.”

“Leonard…” Sara wasn’t sure what to do or say. She wanted to reach out and place her hand in his, but she knew he probably wouldn’t like that at this time when he was so vulnerable. She wouldn’t say she was sorry, because she knew he didn’t want pity. “That… Sucks.”

He laughed, almost bitterly, before taking another drink. 

“That it does. A part of me really, _really_ missed her but another part of me hated her. _Still_ hates her. I wanted to grab her and demand to know why she left her kids with their asshole of a father. Why she didn’t take at least Lisa with her.”

“What did your dad say?” asked Sara. 

“That she was a bitch who didn’t love us anymore and that we were better off,” said Leonard with a wince. “When she didn’t come back after a few months, I started thinking that, too.”

“You both have her eyes,” said Sara. “You look a lot like her.”

“Sadly, Lisa got more of Dad’s genes,“ muttered Leonard, finishing his drink. “Anyway… Share time is over.”

Sara stood, and reached out with her hand to take his empty glass, and replaced it with her still semi-full one. She then bent and placed a kiss atop his head that had his eyes closing and his free hand finding hers and giving it a slight squeeze. For a moment he allowed himself to accept comfort. To bask in the knowledge that someone he cared about wanted to make sure he would be okay. He accepted the warm affection when, in the past, he’d push it away.

“Come to bed later?” she asked. 

“Yeah. Just need some time to sit here and think.”

“Okay,” said Sara, stepping back. She placed his empty glass on the bar cart and stopped at the doorway on her way out when he said her name. “Yeah?”

“Thank you. For… Listening.”

She smiled. “Anytime, Len.”

Later, when he joined her in bed, he wrapped his arms around her and held her a little tighter than normal. She didn’t complain, just ran her slighty calloused hands up and down his arms while the both of them drifted off to sleep. More than willing to accept the desire Leonard had in that moment to feel loved and not abandoned or alone.

**END**


End file.
